Between a Rock...
Official description }} Walkthrough A higher level would be an advantage, boosts are allowed. Boosts are allowed. *Able to defeat a level 75-125 enemy (combat level of enemy dependant upon how much gold you mine) |items = *A Pickaxe (Dwarven Army Axe will NOT work) *4 Gold bars *1 Falador Teleport *A Hammer *An Ammo mould (can be bought for 5 coins during the quest) *Dwarven stout (acquired during quest) Recommended: *The Giant Dwarf (to travel by cart to the underpass of White Wolf Mountain, other methods to get there will still work) *Several Varrock Teleports (to travel by Minecart from Grand Exchange) |kills = *A level 75-125 Arzinian Avatar *A few level 14 Scorpions }} The Rock *Start the quest by going to the Keldagrim south-west mine which can be found north-east of Rellekka, (south-west of Fairy ring DKS) in between two Dwarven Statues. Enter the tunnel and enter the crack between two more dwarven statues. From there, talk to the Dwarven Ferryman (NOT the Dwarven Boatman), for a ride across the river. *Make your way around the rock walls and over the bridges until you get to Dondakan. Speak to Dondakan to commence the quest. *Dondakan will ask you to get further information about the rock, by going east, then north, through the sentry tower and into the city (if you haven't yet completed the Giant Dwarf quest, you will need to take the mining cart from the Grand Exchange to the city). *Go inside the "Palace" in the left side of the city. Inside the room marked with an anvil, you will see a "Dwarven Engineer". Ask him for some information. *You will be told to speak with Rolad. Go towards the east side of the Consortium(Palace). To do so, you may go upstairs, walk east through the ore market, and go downstairs at the eastern end of the building. *Exit the opposite side of the Consortium and go in a southern direction until you find the mine carts. Hop into any Cart and select Ice Mountain; the Dwarven Mine is there. Head south, then east, then north, to a ladder leading to dwarves at the surface. Use the ladder, and you will be at the Ice Mountain entrance of the Dwarven Mine. *There will be two buildings in front of you. Go in the eastern-most one and speak with Rolad. He will ask you to find the pages from a book giving you information about the rock. If you do not have a cannonball ammo mould, go to the other building and buy one for 5 coins from Nulodion. Getting the Book *All 3 pages are found in the dwarven mine. #The first page can be found when searching the mining carts. (You may have to search all 7''' of them.) #The second is found when killing scorpions. (may need to kill more than one). #The third one is found by mining any ore. Clay, tin, copper, or iron are recommended as they can be mined quickly. (may need to mine more than one). The separate pages will combine and become pages. *Return to Rolad when you have found all 3 pages, and he will give you Dwarven Lore. When asked to return the book, you may choose either option. Afterwards, read the book, and '''keep it for later. *'NOTE:' If you don't have the ammo mould it can now be easily purchased from Nulodion in the building next to Rolad. *Head back to Dondakan (via the mine carts) and speak with him. He wants a material that is stronger than rune and granite. Use the gold bar that is in you inventory on him and he should ask you to create a gold cannon ball for him. *Go to any furnace with 1 gold bar (you need the other 3 for later) and your cannonball ammo mould, and make a golden cannonball. The easiest accessible furnace is in Falador, so you may use the mine carts, or Falador Teleport. Or, if you are able to use the Edgeville furnace and GE Agility Shortcut, take a mine cart to the Grand Exchange, go under the tunnel and across the bridge. You could also use your Lumbridge Home Teleport, use the furnace there, and use the canoe system to access the Grand Exchange, and the Mine Cart system. Firing the Cannon Note: You can only carry one gold cannonball in your inventory at a time. Using the drop trick, or any other method, will say, "One gold cannonball is enough!" You can only carry one gold helmet as well. *Use the cannon ball on Dondakan. When he fires it, the cannonball will disappear through the wall. He will then ask to fire you through the wall, but needs the schematics to change the cannon to be able to fire a human. You will also need to make yourself a gold helmet, to phase through the wall. *There are a set of 4 schematics: #Dondakan gives to you the first schematic. #The second schematic, is given by the Dwarven engineer back in Keldagrim, in the West side of the Consortium. You can make your gold helmet, a heavy 32 kg piece of armour, while you are here. Use 3 gold bars on an anvil, with a hammer in your inventory. The anvil may be difficult to spot. It is in the north-eastern part of the room. NOTE: You might want to bank the gold helmet until later, since it weighs 32 kg and will drain your run energy a lot faster. #Go back to the eastern part of the city to the mine carts, and this time, take them to White Wolf Mountain (Requires The Giant Dwarf and Fishing Contest quests to be finished). Go to the bar area and speak with Khorvak. He will ask for a Dwarven stout. Take one off the table and use it on him, and in return, you will receive the final schematics. (For extra dialogue, you can tell him off instead, you will get the schematics anyway.) If you only have Fishing Contest finished, you may opt to manually use the passageway through the mountain. #Read the Dwarven lore book and you will find Base schematics, this will destroy the book. *Once you have all the schematics, click 'assemble' on any of the 4 pieces. You will be shown all schematics, but they will not make any sense. What you must do here is move, and/or rotate, the schematics one by one so that they fit with the Base schematic. This part is simple pattern recognition. The schematics can be manipulated one at a time via the checkboxes. This will make the pattern much easier to follow and understand. Once you put them all in their proper places—it will take some trial and error—the screen will show: ”That's it! It all makes sense now! If you were a dwarf, that is...”. *''TIP: The human in the schematic is part of three different sheets, and does not look like any other part.'' Fighting for Gold *Equip the gold helmet and go back to Dondakan with the schematics, your pickaxe, six to fifteen free inventory spaces, and any items you feel might be needed to kill a level 75-125 enemy. Once you are ready, ask Dondakan to shoot you into the rock. *Once inside the rock, you are surrounded by gold ore and gold veins. Mine as much as you can. If you mine 15 gold ore, the enemy will be level 75, if you mine 6 to 14 gold ore, the enemy will be between level 75 and 125. With less than 6 ore, you cannot defeat the demon. The gold ore MUST be in your inventory. *You only have eight minutes in here, so be swift. When you feel you have enough gold, go to the centre of the area, where you will find a set of flames. Go through the first set of flames—do not stay for too long, or you will take damage—right click on the middle fire and select talk. The Arzinian Avatar representing the demon will come and attack you. *The spirit will attack with either mage, melee or ranged; which form it takes is dependent on your style of attack and/or your highest combat skill (ex. if your Magic level is higher than your Ranged or Attack/Strength/Defence levels, the Avatar will attack with Range). Thus, if you attack with melee, the Avatar might not attack with mage. If you attack with Mage, the Avatar will most likely attack with range. The Avatar's method of attack is usually based on the weakness of your style of attack. See the Combat Triangle for more details. If you are ranging or meleeing, you may have to wear dragonhide(or any other magic resistant armour). Dragonhide, along with magic resistant properties, also gives decent melee protection and ranged protection. For mages, however, you should use mage armour(or a combination) to give a maximum ranged defence while still having a decent magic attack bonus. A mystic robe top, with rune platelegs is a decent option. *You can use prayer for an easy fight; the spirit shouldn't take too long to kill. If you are close to dying, you can take your gold helmet off, which will teleport you outside of the rock, next to Dondakan. If you do not kill it within the time limit, you will find yourself teleported outside, and you will lose any gold you mined inside the rock. *When you have defeated the Spirit, you will be teleported back out of the rock. Speak to Dondakan to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Rewards *2 quest points *5,000 experience *5,000 experience *5,000 experience *Rune pickaxe *Players may keep their Gold helmet and can continue using it to enter the rock to access the Arzinian Mine, where 146 gold rocks/veins can be found with little competition for them. After the quest's completion a Dwarven Boatman is due east, will bank the player's gold ore for a small fee. He keeps 20% of the ores, rounded up; Or 10% if the player has the Ring of Charos(a)). Music unlocked * Claustrophobia * In Between (Unlocked when re-entering the Arzinian Mines after completing the quest) Required for completing Completion of Between a Rock... is required for the following: *Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "A dwarf miner opened up a magical gold rock - by firing me at it from a cannon! Inside I had to fight a demon." *After the quest's completion, you may attempt to make an offer to buy Dondakan's Granite boots, but no matter how much you offer, he will never sell them. If you offer him an amount of money that you are carrying, he will tell you that he will not sell for that little. If you offer a greater amount than you are carrying he will comment that you don't have that much on you. However, if you offer him 2,147,483,648 (2^31) gp or more, he believes you are offering him 0 gp and replies as such. This is due to the value being only a 32-bit signed word, and the maximum positive value for a 32-bit signed word is 0x7FFFFFFF in hexadecimal, or 2,147,483,647 in decimal. *The Quest name is a reference to the phrase "between a rock and a hard place" judging by a joke at the beginning of the quest that end the speech. *If you are taken away by a random event while in the gold mine, and you change helmets while in the random event, you can wear a normal helm inside the mines without being taken out. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...I had to be shot out of a cannon into a rock! But finally I banished the spirit of the rock and Dondakan could mine his gold." *Strangely enough the cannon in the quest did not get a graphical update along with the rest of the dwarf multi cannons References fi:Between a Rock... nl:Between a Rock... Category:Quests Category:Keldagrim Category:Between a Rock... Category:Wikia Game Guides quests